Many products are identical in configuration, but different in content, as for example, pre-recorded video tapes. Such products are capable of being packaged in identical boxes, but require a different label for each content. Consequently, the packager must inventory stocks of boxes differently labeled for each content, but otherwise similar, or must himself adhere different labels thereby necessitating the use of an inelegant form of label and inviting inaccurate label placement.